St John Ambulance
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: A small collection of drabbles of when the Doctor accompanies Bree to a two day CPR training session.


_**DAY ONE**_

"Remind me why we're here again?" A voice murmured from above.

Bree opened her eyes slowly and looked up to her right side. There she saw the Doctor's curious green eyes looking down at her where she lay on a blue mat on the floor. A smile played on her lips as she watched the Time Lord study her from above.

"We're here because I need to have CPR and first aid training to get that red seal on my diploma I told you about." She explained mentally. The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, but in understanding.

Sighing, Bree remained lying down and closed her eyes. No one in the room noticed the silent exchange between the teen girl and air, nor the Doctor for that matter. Bree had managed to find a way to use her ability that usually made herself invisible; to instead make the Doctor invisible so he could accompany her to the two day session. The important thing was that Bree could see the Doctor, but no one else could (including Bree's activity partner sitting next to her.) The Doctor watched Bree as she lay there, eyes closed as she lay silent and still; her hair spread out underneath her.

Her skin was pale, just as it always was when she was lying down or asleep. She looked calm, she looked… peaceful. After moving around on the mat a bit, some of Bree's hair fell slightly splayed across her face. So very gently, using his finger tips he lightly stroked away the soft strands hair away from the girls face. Another slight but quick smile danced across her features. Leaning back, the Doctor too smiled as he watched on.

Occasionally a giggle would bubble over Bree's lips, her eyes opening to reveal the humored twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes. The Doctor just smiled as he watched; at one point he leaned forward and gently kissed Bree's warm forward for a long moment, thinking back to the past time he had seen the teen so still and so pale. Another smile ghosted across her face as she felt the soft warm pressure on her forehead.

* * *

"Now you must place your arm across along her collar bone," the instructor told Bree's partner. And as Bree waited, she felt another arm stretch across in front of her. Leaning back on her heels slightly, she could feel a tweed clad torso behind her. Another arm wrapped around her, and a chin placed on top of her head as the Doctor hugged her for a couple seconds before he had to move away for her partner to demonstrate the back blows. Nobody knew that there party was plus one; and Bree was in blissful happiness.

* * *

The Doctor watched from across the room as Bree and her friend made their way to the back of the room, with wide smiles on their faces. Wondering why they were smiling, the Doctor looked to what they were carrying: a defibrillator.

Uh oh.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**_DAY TWO_**

The Doctor stood in the cramped toilet stall, with Bree sitting with her head resting on her knees. She was white as a sheet, breathing heavily, and her eyes were dark. The world around her appeared spotty, and her head was spinning. Bree just sat there, the Doctor powerless to help other then to rub her back and stroke her hair in sympathy.

"That's what happened to them." She kept whispering. "Now I know what happened to them before they died." The Doctor's eyes smoldered before he closed them in pain, feeling powerless to help.

* * *

Bree didn't watch most of the videos today, instead choosing to write in a little round notebook she had kept with her during training. Today was all about cut, broken bones, and burns; and all the while Bree kept shuddering, cold chills rolling down her back. The Doctor found the fact that the subject involving blood was affecting a vampire hybrid very confusing; but nonetheless found she otherwise hid how she felt well. Her friend beside her though, could tell it was bothering her, and thankfully, was helpful and sensitive towards her while she was in this state.

The Doctor had suggested that she stop the course, but Bree refused; saying she needed the skills regardless. This course was required for her seal, she had said, and would benefit her in the future as well. So after a heated discussion, the Doctor had let it go.

As the day went on, the Doctor looked to the familiar stamp painted on the wall, keeping in mind that they would see the identical St. John Ambulance stamp on the TARDIS door soon enough when they would go on another adventure.


End file.
